Gate - Thus the Soviet Union Liberated
by LanzCorporalAssWipe
Summary: During the Victory Day parade being held in People's State of Japan with the Soviet Union a Mysterious Gate appears in Ginza leading to an attack. Now the Soviet Red Army and the Japanese People's Army Mobilizes.
1. Timeline

AN - This is my first fic. Hope you like it. This is gonna be a "good" or "paragon" Soviet Union.

Timeline

–––––––––––––––––––––––

1917 April - Lenin and other revolutionaries return to Russia from Germany.

1917 October - Bolsheviks overthrow provisional government led by Alexander Kerensky, with workers and sailors capturing government buildings and the Winter Palace in St Petersburg, and eventually taking over Moscow, Royal Family was to be executed but under orders from Lenin the Children are spared and is sent to the care of Dowager Empress Marie.

1918 - Treaty of Brest-Litovsk according to which Russia ceded large tracts of land to Germany; Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan proclaim their independence from Russia.

1918-20 - Civil war between Bolsheviks, or Reds, and anti-Bolsheviks, or Whites, ravages Russia. In northern Russia, British, French and US troops capture Murmansk and Archangel until 1919, while in the Russian Far East they occupy Vladivostok, which was held by the Japanese until 1922

1918-21 - Policy of "war communism" is proposes but is revoked by Lenin on the grounds that should the state take control of the whole economy; millions of peasants would starve to death as the army would confiscate their grain for its own needs and the needs of urban dwellers. Lenin in turn propose a massive food production policy to see all would be fed.

1920 - War with Poland.

1921 - Peace treaty with Poland signed.

1921 - New Economic Policy ushers in a partial return to the market economy and a period of stability through fair salary and better working conditions for the workers and establishing new railways, roads, and ports.

1922 - Union treaty formally joins Russia, Ukraine, Belarus and the Transcaucasus - which were divided in 1936 into Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan - into the Soviet Union.

1922 - Germany recognizes the Soviet Union.

1923 – Joseph Stalin killed by last remnants of Bolshevik loyalist before they are killed by Soviet soldiers near the area.

1924 - Soviet Union adopts a semi-democratic constitutional dictatorship. Lenin dies and is replaced by Leon Trotsky.

1928 – Premier Trotsky sets the first Five-Year Plan, with the state setting goals and priorities for the whole economy, based on the New Economic Policy only a more refined version.

Agricultural Economy booms with the new policy clearing way for other economic sectors to rise also gives way for better housing and comforts for its citizens.

1929 - Wall Street Stock Market Crashes but thanks to the Five-Year Plan it doesn't do any severe economic damages.

1936-38 - Announcement of the discovery of a plot against Trotsky's regime headed by the late Stalin's supporters ushers in a large-scale operation in which thousands of supporters in the armed forces, the Communist Party and the government were sentenced to death or long imprisonment.

1933 - United States recognizes the Soviet Union.

1934 - Soviet Union admitted to League of Nations.

1936 - With the clear rise in hostilities by the Fourth Reich Premier Trotsky orders the militarization and modernazation of the military.

1939 August - Soviet Union and Nazi Germany conclude a non-aggression pact but only to give the military more time to build up its forces. Germany invades Poland, triggering World War II.

1939 September - Soviet troops enter Poland, their official reason was to also invade and conquer but secretly a deal was struck between the Polish government and Russia where every Polish land they advance through would face no hostilities seeing that they are better off with the Soviets than the Nazis, many flee to the Soviet line as fast as they could. The country is soon divided between Germany and the USSR.

1939 – Finland is peacefully annexed by the USSR after diplomatic talks end.

1940 – USSR annexes Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia peacefully; Romania cedes Bessarabia and North Bukovina to the USSR.

1941 April - Soviet Union and Japan sign a non-aggression pact giving Soviet commanders much relief since spies report that Japan has their eye's set on America. Soviet commanders focuses their attention on the European front.

1941 June - Germany invades the USSR, caught in a quick and sudden surprise attack and with their lines spread too thin sends the army in disarray and by the end of the year occupies Belarus and most of Ukraine, surrounds Leningrad. Although a Soviet counter-offensive saves Moscow, by June 1942 the Germans were at the gates of Trotskygrad and close to the Caucasus oil fields.

1943 - Germans fail to take Trotskygrad. Soviet troops launch a general counter-offensive which eventually culminates in the capture of Berlin in May 1945.

1945 - Soviet Union and the Allies reach understanding on postwar spheres of influence in Europe during the Yalta and Postdam summit conferences.

1945 August - Soviet Union declares war on Japan, USSR gives Japan an ultimatum, unconditional surrender to the Soviet Union or to the United States. Seeing the damage caused by American bombings on their cities and the dropping of the Atomic bombs the Japanese are more angry at the Americans than the Russians and decide to have the last laugh by surrendering to the Soviets on the grounds that the Imperial family is spared. The Soviet Union agrees and also as a social experiment they leave their culture alone see how it would coexist with communist ideals.

1948-49 – Soviet Union allows supplies to be brought to east Berlin from west Berlin seeing that their own supply lines has yet to be fully established. And to get supplies faster Allied force use planes to drop supplies. This will later be known as the Berlin Airlift.

1949 - Soviet Union explodes its first atomic device; recognizes the Communist government in China. NATO established.

1950 - Soviet Union and China sign 30-year alliance treaty.

1950-53 - Outbreak of Korean war sees relations between the Soviet Union and the West deteriorate markedly. North is backed by China and Russia but favors Russia more. After the war North Korea and the Soviet Union retain close relation.

1953 March – Trostsky dies of illness and is succeeded by Gregory Zhukov as Primier and by Nikita Khrushchev as first secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party.

1953 August - Soviet Union explodes its first hydrogen bomb. KGB foils CIA plot to overthrow the Iranian government. Evidence is given and Iran allies with the Soviet Union.

1954 - A coup in Guatemala fails with the aid of the KGB in secret.

1955 - Annexed Soviet countries are given independence but retain close relation, former annexed countries create the Warsaw Treaty Organisation or Warsaw Pact and becomes the Soviet Union's NATO.

1956 - Soviet troops help crush uprising in Hungary. Later investigation show that the uprising was supported by NATO.

1956 February - Khrushchev makes a secret speech to the 20th Communist Party congress Supporting Trotsky's rule and that his and Lenin's ideals should continue to pave the way to the future.

1957 - First-ever artificial earth satellite, Sputnik, orbits the earth.

1958 - Khrushchev becomes prime minister - in addition to Communist Party chief - after dismissing Bulganin.

1959 - Cuban Revolution Lead by Fidel Castro takes over Cuba with the aid of the KGB. Although he refrains calling his government a communist state he still retains close relations with the Soviet.

1960 - Soviet Union shoots down US spy plane U-2 over Soviet territory. China falls out with the Soviet Union over Moscow's policy of peaceful coexistence with the West.

1961 - Yuri Gagarin makes the first manned orbital flight. Bay of Pigs invasion fails. Castro is shown evidence of American backing and he ask for Soviet assistance in defending Cuba. Soviet Union agrees and begins preparation to move in troops.

1961 August - Berlin wall goes up after talks for the future of Germany fails. Seeing that the western powers would just make Germany a puppet state. Soviet forces ask civilians who wants to leave for west Berlin must leave now. Once the wall is erupted you must need a passport to cross the wall. Those who have families on the west leaves but the others stay seeing they are being treated fairly and have already made lives under Soviet rule.

1962 - Cuban missile crisis erupts over supposed presence of Soviet missiles in Cuba. When Soviet ships and transports were intercepted by the American blockade they ordered the Soviet fleet to turn around, the Soviet countered saying they are here to reinforce the Cuban military and that they have no nuclear weapons or any long range weapons capable of reaching the United States, The Soviet fleet furthered proved their point by allowing US personnel to inspect the transport ships for any radioactive material. This was considered the biggest American screw-up to date. US blockade fleet leaves and Soviet forces proceed to Cuba.

1963 - Soviet Union joins the US and Britain in signing a treaty banning atmospheric nuclear tests; US-Soviet "hot line" set up.

1963 November – President Kennedy is assassinated, investigation shows he was killed by southern United States supporters. The KGB had knowledge of the assassination plan and sent KGB agent Lee Harvey Oswald to prevent it by he was to late and was only able to kill the sniper on the building and not the gunman on the Plaza's grassy knoll. Investigation turn up nothing on who shot the first gunman.

1964 - Khrushchev is replaced as first secretary of the Communist Party by Leonid Brezhnev; Aleksey Kosygin becomes prime minister. A military coup against Brazil's president Goulart stating that his economic reform proposals were Communist fails after KGB neutralizes high ranking coup leaders. Later investigation suggest American support on the coup. Brazil soon set up trade agreements the Soviet Union.

1965 - US bombing on North Vietnam is condemned by Soviet Union. US invasion on the Dominican Republic is repelled by a Soviet trained Cuban forces sent to aid the Dominican forces. Dominican Republic allies with Cuba and the Soviet Union.

1968 - Soviet and Warsaw Pact troops invade Czechoslovakia to aid in the revolt against Czechoslovakian government . "Brezhnev doctrine" enunciated, giving communist countries the right to intervene in other communist states whose policies threatened the international communist movement.

1969 - Soviet and Chinese troops clash across the border. Soviet forces managed to take Manchuria in the process. Chinese are angered by this but does not declare war. Libyan revolt succeeds and allies with the Soviet Union

1972 - Soviet Union and US sign SALT-1 arms control agreement, heralding the start of detente.

1973 – Coup in Chile ends in failure after government supporters and Soviet agents in secret fight against coup forces. Seeing the iron handed dictatorship of President Marcos in the Philippines Soviet Union sends an ultimatum to the Philippine government, step down or be invaded. They agree to step down, Filipinos rejoice in the streets as Marcos is imprisoned for his crimes. Ninoy Aquino is appointed as president and established close relations with the Soviet Union and also embraces communist ideals.

1974 - Soviet Union agrees to better trade agreements in return for most-favoured-nation trade status with the US.

1977 - Brezhnev elected president under new constitution.

1979 - Soviet Union and US sign SALT-2 agreement; Soviet Union annexes Afghanistan after reaching a diplomatic agreement.

1980 - Kosygin is replaced as prime minister by Nikolay Tikhonov; Kosygin dies.

1982 - Brezhnev dies and is replaced by KGB chief Yuri Andropov.

1984 - Andropov dies and is replaced by Konstantin Chernenko.

Glasnost, perestroika and Chernobyl

1985 - Chernenko dies and is replaced by Mikhail Gorbachev as general secretary of the Communist Party; Andrey Gromyko becomes president. Gorbachev begins an anti-alcohol campaign and promulgates the policies of openness, or glasnost, and restructuring, or perestroika.

1986 - A plot to sabotage the Chernobyl nuclear power station is foiled, investigation shows western involvement.

1987 - Soviet Union and US agree to scrap intermediate-range nuclear missiles.

1988 - Gorbachev announces that the Soviet Union will still continue to have military presence in Eastern Europe if said countries will allow them. No east Europe countries want Soviet forces to leave so they stay.

1989 – Soviet Premier Gorbachev and US President Bush meet in the Malta Summit and ends in good relations President Bush announces the end of the Cold War and Premier Gorbachev announces the start of tearing down the Berlin wall. Many in Berliners celebrates and aid in the walls destruction.

1990 May 9 – During the Victory Day parade that was being held in Japan as a sign of Peace and Unity between the People's State of Japan and the Soviet Union was attacked by a mysterious force from a large Gate that appeared in Ginza.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

So what do you think?

I admit I suck at writing and probably not continue this story depending on the reviews. This is mostly an experiment to see if my writing is actually good so I'll just look at the reviews and see where this leads me. I'm also open for ideas.


	2. Red Dawn

Well… never taught I'd make a second chapter… hope you enjoy it.

Radji – there are a lot of things I missed like the Vietnam war and the Korean war aftermath but as I said I'm still a rookie. I'll just revised it when I have the time.

This is an paragon USSR, paragon communism so places like north Korea are better now. Except China for obvious reasons.

* * *

May 11, 1990 – Ginza, Japan

It was a few days ago when the Victory Day parade was interrupted by an unknown force attacking right in the middle of the parade, a stupid move for the unknown force since they were easily slaughtered by the parading soldiers. But still hundreds of civilians were killed and the people want retribution.

I managed to rally the civilians who where on the other side of the battle to safety through the Imperial Palace and was awarded the medal For Valor and the Order of the Red Star for my actions and was recognized as a hero.

From the information gathered from the enemy officers, they are soldiers of a nation simply known as the Empire on the continent of Falmart and they reside from the other side of the gate. Their culture is similar to the Roman empire and their language is also similar to Latin but more refined.

Now here I am in front of the Gate along with the invasion force to secure the other side of the Gate.

It was an impressive sight. 4 T-80Us to spearhead the advance, supported by 6 T-72Bs and 8 BMP-2s loaded with Infantry, 6 2S1 "Gvozdika" to provide mobile artillery support, 8 ZSU-23-4 "Shilka",to provide anti-air support, seeing that the dragons were cold blooded, heat seeking missiles were ineffective in locking on its targets in the initial attack on Ginza, and dozens of BTR-80s, Ural 4320 trucks, and UAZ-469 utility vehicles with mounted PKMs, All loaded with infantry as a second wave to secure the area around the gate and to establish a forward command center.

I was broken out of my thought when I saw an officer, a KGB officer at that, approach me and I saluted.

"Greetings, I am Major Valeriy Lebedjev. Are you First Lieutenant Yusuke Itami? Pardon if I miss pronounce your name." He says, reaching out his hand.

"Yes comrade Major! First Lieutenant Itami of the Japanese People's First Army Division, Second Platoon." I say as I shake his hand.

The Major nods his head as open the dossier he had with him.

"First Lieutenant Yusuke Itami, Enlisted at the age of 18, Finishes training camp as top of your group, Enrolls in the Officers Candidate School and graduated top of your class with full honors, is assigned to the Spetsnaz forces in Alfa Squad, went on dozens of missions and then ask to be transferred to the JPA to look over your son after your wife died of child birth. You have my condolences"

"Thank you sir." I said. As it was the only thing I could say seeing as the KGB and GRU have eyes and ears everywhere.

The Major was about to say something else when the Commander of the Invasion force walked to us.

"Valeriy you snake how have you been old friend." He says with a laugh.

"I have been well, Comrade Colonel Vladimir Orlovsky." The Major says with a smile.

"No need for formalities my friend." Colonel Orlovsky then turns to me.

"Lieutenant Itami are our forces ready?" He asks

"Yes Comrade Colonel, Captain Malashenko's tanks and Lieutenant Romanov's troops are ready." I say as I saluted him.

"Good, we will commence the attack in a few minutes, after Premier Gorbachev's speech, our advance Spetsnaz team have reported that the enemy have set up camp near the Gate, they have neutralized the officers and have set up explosives and to send the enemy forces in disarray." The Colonel reported.

"Well I should go now. I good luck old friend, till we meet again. To you as well Lieutenant Itami. The Major says as he turns around and starts to walk away.

"Yes, till we meet again comrade." Colonel Orlovsky says as I saluted.

"I must return to my squad Comrade Colonel, by your leave." He nods.

I saluted and turns to go to the BMP carrying my squad.

I see my squad mates standing outside the BMP.

Sergeant Major Yuri "Grandpops" Kamarov, Age 50, my second in command, he used to be in the Red army but fell in love with a woman here in Japan and asked to be transferred to the JPA after finding out she was pregnant with his child.

Sergeant First Class Hilda "Eagle Eye" Furukawa, Age 24, our resident sniper she is half-Japanese half-German, she has a rather thin yet agile figure with her black with blond highlight hair. she ranked top of her class in marksmanship and was given the Marksman Badge.

Sergeant First Class Souta "Doc" Kurugi, Age 22, our medic, he was rather short and had jet black hair, he comes from a family of doctors and decided to join the army to be a combat medic.

Sergeant Boris "Papa Bear" Drugov, Age 26, our heavy weapons expert, he had a large build with a bald head, his family immigrated here from Siberia. Although he looks intimidating, he's just a big huggable bear.

Corporal Miguel "Wire" Alonzo, Age 20, our Engineer and demolition expert, has brown skin, black air, and has a goatee and wears glasses. His family came to Japan from the Philippines just after Marcos declared martial law.

Private First Class Seiichi "Sugar Rush" Tamaki, Age 19, had Black hair, standard built, he is the squads close quarter expert, he and his twin brother Seitaro joined the JPA together, he was always energetic and had a goofball personality. His training buddies decided to pay him back for all the pranks he pulled and force fed him a jar of sugar, it took a dozen MPs, regulars, and recruits to pin him down, after he knocked out half of the MPs on the base unarmed, he would later be rewarded the CQB medal.

Private First Class Seitaro "Leech" Tamaki, Age 19, he is the teams jack of all trade, he has no specific role in the group because no one in the group knows what he can do because he is lazy, he had the same face as Seiichi, had a laidback personality. He got the nickname during training camp where they were in a river and he decided to get lazy and sat near the river with his feet in the water. Let's say this was the first time his group saw him run and scream at the top of his lungs.

"Comrade Lieutenant, are we gonna start the invasion or what? I'm getting impatient." Seiichi says as he spots me.

"Don't be to rash Corporal, that could get you killed." Yuri says to Seiichi as he and the others salute me.

"Oh come on Grandpops! Don't you want to live your glory days" Seiichi says to the Aging Sergeant Major.

"Yuri is right Seiichi, you shouldn't be so inpatient. I'm not in a mood to write a letter that begins with 'I regret to inform you', is that understood?" I scolded the hound Private.

He looked down crested, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Use that energy to protect the innocent and to protect you comrades, Seiichi and should you fall in combat, I – We will be proud of you." I say to cheer him up. Which worked.

"When is the operation going to commence anyway Comrade Lieutenant?" Hilda says.

"It will start after Premier Gorbachev finishes his speech, which will be starting… Now."

We all turn to the Japanese senate building.

We saw Premier Mikhail Gorbachev with Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu at the balcony of the Japanese senate building and we all salute him as the Premier begins his speech.

"Comrades, today you go through that Gate to bring those who took the lives of our mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, friends and families, and bring them to justice! Let us bring with us the spirit of Lenin and spread the ideals of Communism to this new land so the common people there may prosper and never need to fear this evil, corrupted Empire ever again! Let us liberate their slaves and make them taste the glorious gift of freedom! Let us once again pave way to the future of peace and prosperity by uniting this lands so they may follow us to the bright future ahead! Let today be marked as a beginning of a new age, an age for unity and equality for all! URA!

URA! URA! URA! URA!

The voices of the people could be heard everywhere. It was deafening. Then the radio came to life.

"This is Colonel Orlovsky callsign Sokol-1, Red Dawn, I repeat, Red Dawn. All units move though the Gate."

We all entered the BMP as the invasion force moves forward.

As we entered the gate we saw though the window nothing but a black void. It was uneasy to cope with the idea of basically going through an empty void but our worries was quelled when Seiichi started talking.

"I wonder what's on the other side. I hope I see some elves! Or fairies! OR UNICORNS!" He yells like an energetic child going to a candy store.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a unicorn. It'll give me an idea where their magic comes from" Doc says, then Seiichi turns to him

"How are you going to to that?" he says as he tilts his head.

"Why through dissection of course." Doc says with a straight face but we knew he was only joking.

"Noooo!" Maybe except Seiichi.

He starts to hit Doc and dock tries to block. We just laugh at this sight.

My thoughts drift to my son as I take out a photo of him and his son together on his son's sixth birthday.

'I'll see you soon… Youji.'

* * *

So what do you guys think?

Oh and since I don't have a PC I'm actually writing this on my phone. In never knew there was a Microsoft Word app until recently.


	3. A New World

Chapter 3 here. Hard to write while the heat is unbearable, I live in the Philippines more specifically Asia's Latin City of Zamboanga. We have power shortages, water shortages, and mosquitoes. But still its fun here. We just find a way to live with it.

Pero Chinga bien kalyente gayot sempre aki. Dol ta kusi ya miyo kabesa.

Kudos to who understood that.

Gnaoh El Mart – I don't know much about Vietnam or Korea but I'll try. Though I have to make some research first.

edboy4926 – thanks for your support.

* * *

May 12, 1990

Falmart, Romaria Mountains

* * *

As I walk through the dead, mangled, blown bodies, my thoughts came to what happened last night.

When we came through the gate it was night and the Imperials was caught by surprise, it was clear that the soldiers didn't know what to do seeing that they found their officers killed in their sleep and their general was missing, add to the fact the explosives placed in the camp by the Spetsnaz group killed many of the more experienced soldiers further help sent the Imperials in disarray.

The Imperials did the only thing they could do. They charged head on.

Over 10,000 soldiers dead, in 30 minutes.

After the air was cleared of dragons the Shilkas turned to the Imperial soldiers. The Shilkas quad guns mowed down rows of Imperials, in seconds.

The Imperials tried to turn back and run but their exit was cut-off by BMPs and the infantry they carried.

With the Imperials in the center of the killzone their number rapidly declined. The Gvozdikas helped in the slaughter as they pounded the center of the trapped imperials. The infantry used their grenade launchers, the tanks used HEAT and Phosphorus rounds cooking the imperials.

This would later be known as the Romaria BBQ cookout.

The one sided killing took a toll on the team, mainly on the Tamaki brothers, since they never seen action before, especially like this, after a long talk with them they learned to cope with it.

' _Though I should recommend them to speak to a therapist_.' I said to myself.

The information gathered from the captured Imperial General says that this area is called the Romania mountains, he says that this area was an iron rich mountain and that many mines where in the area, but all of them where slave labored. It became our objective to liberate these mines. But the last information he gave us shocked us to our core, he said that this gate was found recently and that there is another gate to the south, back on the other side, Soviet high command went to high alert after hearing of this and tries to find out who had the second gate and that building a base on the other side of the gate was now a high priority.

I continue to walk until I spot Captain Malashenko.

I walk to Captain Malashenko's tank and I see him with Lieutenant Romanov.

"Comrade Captain, the men have finished putting the last of the imperials out of their misery." I say to him as I saluted him.

"Good work Lieutenant, these primitive barbarians think they could come to our world and start conquering, this is what they shall receive." Captain Malashenko says with a look of anger and disgust.

" _Da_ , Comrade Lieutenant, you did an excellent job." Lieutenant Romanov says to me.

I saluted them but before in could leave Captain Malashenko calls out to me.

"Lieutenant almost forgot, Colonel Orlovsky wants to speak to you." I nod and start heading to the command tent.

I entered the command tent. And it was filled with officers and technicians who where trying to set up the tents interior.

I walk to Colonel Orlovsky at the command table and saluted him.

"Lieutenant Itami reporting as ordered Comrade Colonel." He looks up from the table.

"Good, Comrade Lieutenant, I called you here to inform you that you are to command a small team for a reconnaissance mission in the nearby area around the mountain. Your secondary objective is to make peaceful contact with the natives here and inform them of our intentions, and if all goes well they might accept aid and protection from us." The Colonel explains the mission.

"What of the other gate sir? Or the slaves in the mines?" I asked the colonel the questions that have been plaguing my mind.

"High command is doing everything they can to find out who has control over the other gate, and Spetsnaz and other special forces have already been sent to secure those mines and free the slaves. Is that all Lieutenant?" The colonel says to me.

"Yes Comrade Colonel, when will we leave?" I say with no hesitation.

The Colonel smiles at this.

"You will leave with Recon Team Six in an hour, Dismissed."

I saluted him and leave, I head to my squads barracks to brief my men.

1 Hour Later

Me and my team leaves for our mission. We had a BMP-2, a BTR-80 and a UAZ. The BTR was mainly loaded with food and supplies to give the natives to earn their trust.

As we move through the country side Seiichi couldn't help but comment.

"Wow! The skies are so clear! And the air is so fresh!" He says from the BMPs turret hatch.

"Settle down Seiichi, we get this kind of sight at Hokkaido to you know." Says an annoyed Seitaro.

"Come now Seitaro, let the boy have his fun, its not every day you get to see the skies of a new world" Boris says with a smile.

"Papa Bears right, we should enjoy the little things" Miguel says as he drove the BMP

"Yeah yeah" Seitaro says, clearly not winning the battle.

"I hope you guys have been reading up on your Latin or we'll never get any results from this mission." I say to them.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I made they learned it. Especially these two idiots." Yuri says, referring to the Tamaki twins.

Then the radio crackles to life.

" _Comrade Lieutenant, Its Sergeant Furukawa. There's a settlement in front of us and it looks to be under attack_." She reports

I head up to the turret and take out my binoculars, I see smoke starting to rise from a small village in the distance.

"Affirmative Sergeant, get your self to a good vantage point and provide sniper support, the rest of us will assault the town." I ordered and the team disembarks from the transports.

" _Comrade Lieutenant, I see 40 foot soldiers led by an officer all wearing imperial armor. They are gathering the civilians at village center_." Sergeant Furukawa reported.

"Understood Sergeant, terminate the officer on my mark, but make sure to watch your fire. We want to get the civilians caught in the crossfire."

We all move to our positions. Our vehicles would draw the imperials to the main road as we would attack from their flank.

When the villagers were gathered the officer took out a scroll and started reading.

" _ **By the order of Emperor Molt this village is to be razed to prevent the enemy from using it against the Empire!**_ "

' _Scorched Earth tactics I see_.'

"Corporal Alonzo move our vehicles in but don't engage, we can't risk hitting the villagers."

I ordered the vehicles to start moving towards the village, drawing the attention of the imperials, and they line up together to form a shield wall.

'Perfect' I thought, as I see that this will make thinks easier.

"All units fire on my mark….. Mark."

Furukawa shoots the officer, earning a clean headshot, the rest of us open fire on them from both sides with our AK-47, and Yuri with his RPK drum magazine.

One by one the imperials falls, their shields were paper to the high powered assault rifles.

"Cease Fire! All units cease fire!"

I ordered as the last of the Imperials fell dead.

The villagers look at us in shock and awe, never have they seen soldiers wielding weapons that could kill Imperial soldiers in seconds.

"Free the villagers and tell them we mean no harm."

I ordered my men. I surveyed the damage of the village, and saw many of the houses were burned down.

' _They will need our help to rebuild their lives, but only if they want us._ ' I tell myself as I take out my radio.

"Corporal Alonzo move our vehicles in and start unloading the supplies. These people are going to need it." I tell Alonzo

"Yes Comrade Captain".

I walked to the villagers and was called out by Sergeant Kurugi.

"Comrade Lieutenant! The village chief has some information for us." Doc tells me.

I walk to them and sees the elder chief.

"Yes Sergeant? What information does he have for us?"

"The village chief told me he met some villagers from a place called Coda village in the south, fleeing from a fire dragon. But they had help, they said they were from an army called the JayEssDeeEff and they had weapons similar to ours." Doc reported.

This made my mind go a mile minute.

' _JayEssDeeEff? An acronym may be? JSDF? SDF means Self-Defense Force but what does the J stand for_?'

"Is that it Sergeant? Did they tell him anything else?" Doc shakes his head.

' _Damn it, but this confirms the existence of a second gate and a foreign force probably from our world is here_."

"There's more sir." Docs says with a grim face.

' _This can't be good_.'

"He says that there is a slave camp near the area and… and the recent slaves that were brought there… spoke our language, both Japanese and Russian."

I felt my stomach drop. But was immediately replaced with rage.

"Thank you Sergeant, and tell the chief we owe him a debt of gratitude." Doc nods.

I reach for my radio and calls Alonzo.

"Alonzo, Get me Sokol-1 NOW!" Clearly my tone surprised the Corporal and immediately contacts command.

" _Da, this is Sokol-1, what is it Lieutenant? Your radioman sounded urgent"_ Colonel Orlovsky said through the radio

"Apologies sir, but this is urgent" I say to him as I reported what happened to the initial assault.

" _This is grave indeed, the Imperials are getting desperate and have begun using those tactics. And confirmed reports of a foreign power here is unsettling."_

"There's more sir…." I hesitated.

" _Yes Lieutenant, what is it?"_

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"We have… confirmed report of… Japanese and Russian civilians taken to a slave camp near the area." I managed to say then I held my breath.

There was a deathly silence on the radio.

" _Get over there and scout out the area Lieutenant. While our aerial forces prepare to assault the camp."_ The Colonel Ordered with an authority in his voice.

' _Aerial forces?'_

"We have aerial support sir?"

" _Da Lieutenant, it became a priority to move all required forces through the gate after high command was told there was a second gate"_ The Colonel said.

"I see. I shall head to the camp and scout it out sir." I say as the radio goes dead.

"Sergeant Furukawa, get the car here we're going on a recon mission."

A few minutes later we arrived near the slave camp

We preached ourselves at a hill and looked down at the camp.

" _Troika here, we are a minute out, what is the camps layout Lieutenant?"_ The lead pilot says.

"Troika I copy, I count about 500,soldiers in the camp, the walls are made of wood, most of the slaves are in pens to the south of the camp, I don't know about the tents but I assume there are slaves there also, but their barracks and mess hall is devoid of any slaves" I reported.

" _Roger Lieutenant, camp is in sight. Beginning attack now."_

I look up to see 8 Mi-24V HINDs, 6 Mi-26 Havocs and over 15 Mi-8 HIP transport helicopters.

The HINDs fired their missile pods at the barracks, killing over 200 soldiers instantly.

The Havocs made short work of the dragons in the camp, some never made it in the air.

Five of the Mi-8 transports rope dropped troops at the slave pens while the rest dropped in the middle of the camp.

The attacked lasted only 10 minutes and soon the slaves were freed.

Nearly all of the slaves had bunny ears, when we asked them who they were they said they are a race of warrior Bunnies and that they were attacked and enslaved by the Empire to only be used as a relief for the soldiers.

Many of the soldiers blood boiled at this information, much to the shock of the Bunny warriors.

One of the slaves asked as who we where we told them we were the JPA and the USSR.

It was funny how they pronounced it 'JayPeeAy' and 'YueSeSAr'

Ura! Ura! Ura!

I turn to see the captured Japanese and Russians cheering at the soldiers soon the bunny warriors also starts to cheer.

Huura! Ura! Huura! Ura!

Thus the Soviet Union Liberated

* * *

So what do you think? I probably won't update for a day or two cuz the heat is killing me. My head feels like its about to explode.


	4. Thus the Soviet Union Got Confused

Welp… here's the fourth chapter.

MrTerrorist – The timeline is not realistic because my writing sucks many things were left out. I'm not very in depth in history and the timeline I just got from Wikipedia, the timeline I posted is basically the gist of this au world. As to why they are militaristic, in the early years of the cold war the USSR had the numbers but not the equipment. And since its basically a four way between the USSR, US, NATO and China they could not be seen as weak. Think of it like this. Behind the heavily armed Iron Curtain is a safe place for their citizens. Capitalism sees communism as a threat and seeing as the united states during those times where ruled by capitalist it threatens the USSR. Its really hard to explain.

MODERN ARMED FORCES – The AK-74m wasn't fully introduced to the military until 1991 and by then real world USSR had already collapsed. I wanted their tech to be on par with NATO and the US since they have German and Japanese minds under their fold but I'm not a Gun nut so I'm sticking to their actual weaponry at the time.

Phuripat – Hahaha I second that challenge. How about Wolfenstien – Thus the New Order Dominated.

ATP – uhh Dude this is just a fanfic. More so, this the internet. There are stories that make the Nazis the good guys. Why so serious?

* * *

May 20, 1990

Falmart, Romaria Mountains, Fort Trotsky

* * *

It has been days since we liberated the bunny warriors and our own countrymen from that slave camp, our citizens returned to the other side and met up with their families with tears of joy.

We made houses for the liberated slaves just outside the fort and they have set themselves up nicely.

Many of the rescued from the mines were Humans but a large number of Dwarves, Trolls, Taurens, and Goblins were found also a large number of Orcs, Ogres, and Minotaurs that were like their mindless, feral kin.

The ones rescued from the other slave camps were Elves, Fairy's, Cat people, Sirens, Medusas, even women with wings on their back that started to get the men to call them Angels.

We later found out that many of the female slaves were pregnant, we asked them if they wanted to abort it but they all refused stating that they shouldn't 'kill the child for the sins of the father' especially from the bunny warriors since they said that they are an all female race, abortions were considered as taboo.

The village we saved as well as the villages the other Recon Teams encountered accepted our aid and protection and now we are building schools, better houses, and giving them better farming tools as well as better farming knowledge. We earned their trust with this and now they no longer need to fear from bandits or the Empire from looting their livelihood.

Many of the freed slaved especially from the mines asked if there was work to be done, since they've never really had free time to waste before. After speaking to the de facto leader of the group a Tauren named Hoof, they would work in the mines again only this time it would be with better working conditions such as steel supported tunnel walls, air conditioning and filtration, a steady water supply, and 12 hour rest time.

The bunny warriors that were not pregnant surprisingly asked us if they could join our forces since they are a warrior race, after a shown of skill in one of the bases training ground they are shown to have excellent close quarter melee skills, on par with the Spetsnaz forces, they are assigned to the Spetsnaz group for further training.

We are hailed as heroes by the people that we saved from the Empires oppression, but we know were just soldiers doing what must be done.

* * *

As for the base, Fort Trotsky was huge, it had 10 meter tall concrete cement walls filled with bunkers, AA guns and SAM sites, an Airfield with dozens of Hangers and two air strips, Dozens of Helipads, a dozen of large supply depots, two large motor pool, apartment building sized barracks, an armory with enough weapons and ammo to invade a country the size of Cuba, a geothermal power plant, and a Missile launch platform currently under construction to give us orbital imaging.

The command center was a hexagonal building in the center of the fort with enough tech and security that would put the American Pentagon to shame.

That was not all, the surrounding area of the mountain was filled with trenches, pillboxes, bunkers, AA guns, SAM sites and long range artillery cannons. We call it the Iron Blanket, Iron Curtain's little brother.

All the villages had a firebase set up near them, close enough to provide protection but far enough to not interfere with their daily lives.

We were boasted with more personnel and equipment.

For ground units we now have, 200 T-80Us, 400 T-72Bs, 200 BMP-2s, 300 BTR-80s, and Hundreds of Ural trucks and UAZ utility vehicles.

For Helicopter support we now have, 150 Mi-24V HIND, 100 Mi-28 Havoc, 20 Ka-25 Hormones, 80 Mi-8 HIP, 50 Mi-26 Halo.

For our support units we have, 50 VT- 55 repair vehicles, 100 2S7 Gvozdikas, and 80 2S7 Pions.

The Air-Force have also finally managed to move in Aircraft planes from fighters to bombers and transport planes.

We have, 30 MiG-27 Flogger-D, 30 Su-25 Frog foot, 30 MiG-23B Flogger-F, 20 Su-27M, and 5 Su-30s

They even managed to put apart and rebuild, 6 Tu-95 Bear and 10 Il-76 transport planes with 2 of those have been repurposed for surveillance.

When the river was found to be deep and wide enough for small naval ships, high command ordered a small port to be constructed and sent in 2 Nanuchka-class missle corvettes, 4 Turya-class torpedo boats, and 6 Stenka-class patrol boats

All in all there are now over 10,000 Soviet and JPA personnel in this new world.

* * *

"Good morning comrades, as you know the fort is now fully operational with the exception of the launch platform." The Colonel begins.

The colonel turns to the soldier by the light switch and nods. The light turns off and the projector goes on.

"But with our surveillance aircrafts have managed to survey many of the surrounding area."

He clicks on the remote showing villages and towns from a high altitude perspective.

"I shall be assigning your teams to make first contact with them." He clicks the remote. A image of a town by the sea is shown.

"Team One will head to the north to the port town of Tanska. High command thinks should the town ally with us it would give us a direct access to the sea, and the navy would set up there." Murmurs could be heard.

' _That would give us a big advantage, but it would take months to set up the necessary facilities. And to build ships here would be too time consuming. Are they going to take apart a ship and rebuild it here? It would take months to take a ship and twice as long to rebuild it.'_ I thought to myself.

The Colonel clicks the remote again, and an image of what looks to be a highly populated town is shown.

"This is Rondel, from what the village chiefs have told us it is an academy of magic." Snorts and laughs are heard.

"Magic Colonel? Isn't that too farfetched?" One of the team commanders said.

"We've fought dragon and we've meet many people who we consider could only be seen in fairy tales. I wouldn't be surprised if vampires and werewolves were real." The Colonel deadpan before continuing.

"Team Two will go there with some scientists to learn more about magic. High command thinks if we are able to use magic it would give us a great advantage back in our world."

' _Seriously? What is high command going to do with magicians? Make them into walking WMDs?'_

The Colonel clicks the remote and images of town and villages are shown until it reaches to images of an large town with a castle in the center.

"Teams Three and Four will follow the Row Stream to the south that leads to the Alguna Kingdom and the League Principality. You are to make contact with them and any town or village you come across, from what we know those two countries are vassal states of the Empire but does not have loyalty to them. But be on alert the area is near Alnus Hill where the second Gate resides. We can't risk a confrontation until we know who we are going up against." He says before clicking the remote.

An image of a large town with a bridge on the Row Stream is shown.

"Team Five is to go to this town, it is just outside the Imperial capital of Sadera. You are to go there and make contact, but your secondary objective is to escort a team of Spetsnaz to infiltrate the town." The colonel says before clicking the remote.

It showed an image of a large town with walls connecting to two carved hills with a bridge in the middle.

"This is Italica, a town to the south of us. From what we know it is a major trading hub in the region and it also holds a strategic advantage because just south of Italica is Alnus Hill. Our surveillance planes could only go so near there without exposing themselves to the other Gate force." He explains.

"Team Six will go here with a convoy and heavy armor just in case the other gate force have already made contact with them. And reinforcements are on call should you be attacked." He said.

"You are leaving tomorrow at dawn. Any questions?" No one said anything

"Then dismissed"

I stand and leave. I head to the barracks to inform my men and to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

We left for our mission at dawn. We had with us 2 UAZs, 2 BTR-80s, 2 BMP-2s all loaded with troops and a Ural truck filled with supplies and ammo, for heavy armor we had a T-80U and a T-72B

It was mid afternoon that we arrived at the outskirts of Italics and saw it was under attack.

I ordered the convoy to halt and took out my binoculars, at first glance it looked like 150,000 soldiers, I radioed command.

"RT6 to Sokol-1, do you copy?"

" _Da, this is Sokol-1, do you have something to report Lieutenant?"_ the Colonel says through the radio _._

"Yes comrade Colonel, we have arrived at the outskirts of Italics and it seems to be under attack" I reported.

" _Do you know who the attackers are Lieutenant? Are they the other Gate force?"_ The Colonel says with a concerned voice.

"I think they are not the other force sir, the attackers are using Imperial armor and weapons, and some are using armor from what appears to other nations. And they are 150,000 at a first glance." I grimly said at the end

" _Understood Lieutenant, make contact with the town and provide aid in the defense, I will get out forces ready to move in, and I'm rerouting an Il-76 surveillance plane to the area to provide accurate intel on the enemy force, Sokol-1 out."_

I turn to the men.

"We have our orders, make contact with the town and provide aid in the defense until reinforcements arrive."

We start to move to the town but just before we got to the bridge Sergeant Furukawa called out through the radio.

" _Lieutenant I see men in green camos armed with rifles at the walls!"_

' _Shit! Has the other Gate force already taken over this town'_ I thought to my self before reaching for the radio.

"Convoy Halt!" I ordered.

I got out of the BMP and started to walk towards the town gate but was stopped by Yuri.

"Your not going in alone, _tovarich_ , I'm coming to."

"Me too! Me too!" Seiichi says as he runs to us with Seitaro in toe.

"Eh. Well if we die, we die together." Seitaro said.

The others as well walk up to me.

I sigh at this, and just turn around and started walking with them following.

I got in front of the door and knocked and was suddenly knocked out when the door open.

' _This hasn't happened to me before, but why does it feel familiar'_ I thought as the world turned black.

I jerked up when water was splashed at my face.

"Ughh… What happened?" I groaned out.

"You, a former Spetsnaz operator, was knocked out by a door." Doc deadpans and I could hear my team giggle.

I groaned.

"Umm… I am First Lieutenant Itami Youji of the State of Japan's Armed Forces, the Japanese Self-Defense Force… Who are you?" I heard someone say. Surprisingly in Japanese

I turned to see some one who looked like my son only older and… wait

' _Japanese Self-Defense Force? JSDF! What the Hell!? They're Japanese!? But how!?'_ My mind tries to comprehend what in just heard. I could hear my team say 'Huh?' clearly they were confused also.

I stood up and walked towards this 'Itami Youji'.

"I am First Lieutenant Itami Yusuke of the People's State of Japan's Armed Forces, the Japanese Peoples Army, Also a branch of the Armed Forces of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics." I replied, this time it was Youji's team who voiced their confusion.

"Um… Lieutenant Itami… what's your wife's name?" The JSDF Itami asked nervously.

' _What? That's a weird question'_ I thought before answering him

"Its Marimo, why?" The other Itami looked shocked then looked like a nervous wreck before voicing out.

"Dad?" He managed to say. Before rolling up his right sleeve revealing a birth mark.

It was the same as my son's.

My mind went blank for a few seconds before rebooting.

' _What!? How is this possible?'_

My head snapped up to look him in the face.

"What year are you from?" In said with no emotion in my voice.

"Ehh…. 2017." He nervously said.

I added the numbers, I added the age to what my son would look like and this man is a spitting image of him and me.

"Son?" I managed to let out.

"Eheheh… Hi dad."

My sons team and my team said the exact same thing that was on their minds.

"EHHH!?"

Italica – Thus the Soviet Union got Confused

* * *

What do you think? I'm probably not gonna update for a few days Cuz im gonna practice writing my action scenes.

Oh and here's something

Yuri Kamarov - Lehm from Jormungand

Hilda Furukawa - Rizal Hawkeye from FMA

South Kurugu - Kudo Hazama from Black Jack minus the scar and hairstyle.

Boris Drugov - Heavy from TF2 he he he

Miguel Alonzo - Tojo from Jormungand only with brown skin

Seiichi Tamaki - Suzaku from Code Geass

Seitaro Tamaki - Lelouch from Code Geass


	5. Thus the Bear showed it's Might

Here's my first actual action scene..

warchiftain forgemaster - all intelligent orcs, trolls, ogres ech. Are from warcraft. Don't know much about Warcraft honestly but I think of a minotaur as a battering ram, give him some armor and a war hammer and he'll break any positions while the tauren is smaller than a minotaur, i thought they coins be exelent as heavy infantry. Think of Tauren Marine Corp from StarCraft 2 because I love starcraft and who wouldn't give him udders?

ATP - I can't tell if your English is bad or your intentionally writing like that, but either way its creeping me out.

Faust1812 - there are literally hundreds of things i missed when I wrote that timeline. I'm still a noob

* * *

May 23, 1990

Falmart, Italica

* * *

It was now 0400 Hours, just hours before we met people not just from another world, but an entirely different timeline, Stalin's dictatorship, the starvation and death of the Soviet people, the war crimes commit ted by him and his supporters for years to come. Japan didn't surrender to the Soviet Union but to the Americana, and finally, the fall of the USSR.

Of course I had to report this to the Colonel. All his response was.

* * *

" _What?"_ he said through the radio

"Yes sir, we have made contact with Japanese soldiers from another world" I said nervously

" _Give me a full report now, Lieutenant. And don't leave a single detail out"_ He said with a voice that would make a civilian soil themselves.

And I told him everything what Youji told me from the birth of the Soviet Union, the crimes they committed, all the way to the fall of the USSR and the disbandment of the Warsaw Pact. Even my relation to the JSDF Lieutenant.

There was a long silence, for about 5 minutes.

' _I think I broke the Colonel' I thought_

" _*Sigh* I will report this to High Command. They will not like this, they will go, as the American saying goes, Ape Shit."_ He finally says. After his brain rebooted.

It was rare for the Colonel to quote new generation American sayings. It just proves the Colonel's severe confusion.

"Um.. Sir, what is the status of the reinforcements?" I said trying to change the subject.

" _They are ready but on standby, if you are being overwhelmed, Do not hesitate to call them in?"_ He said

"Yes sir, do we have any information on the enemy numbers?" I asked.

" _Our surveillance aircrafts are on their way but won't report until it is nighttime, using thermal imaging will give us a better idea on their numbers."_ He said

' _It will give us a better estimate in their numbers.'_ I thought.

" _I wish to speak to this JSDF Lieutenant Itami."_ He said, I started to grow nervous but nonetheless follows his orders

I walked towards the JSDF who were talking to my men, I spot Youji and approached him.

"Lieutenant Itami, my commanding officer, Colonel Orlovsky, wishes to speaks to you" I said professionally as I present him the radio.

"Sure erm… Lieutenant Itami." He said nervously.

It was awkward for both of us since he told me what happened to his family, my family on his world.

I walked away to give him privacy, and went to my men but was stopped by Youji's team.

"Hey! I'm Sergeant First-class Kuribayashi Shino!" The small framed big chested woman said.

"Are you really a Spetsnaz operator!?" She said excitingly.

" _This is going to take a while"_ I thought.

Me and Youji's team talked sharing stories and basic information. It was saddening to hear that my son was a slacker and an otaku. But to know he was recognized as a hero for doing the same thing I did during the initial invasion of the empire on Ginza gives me some relief.

I turn to see Itami signaling me to come to him.

' _He must be done talking with the Colonel. Huh?'_ I thought, then I notice a little girl wearing a goth lolita outfit with a huge axe walking towards me with a mischievous smile. She was Rory Mercury, Demigoddess and Apostle of Emory God of Death and Destruction.

"Your interesting, You are Youji's father yet you have a an aura of a deadly warrior. I can smell the blood on you and it is intoxicating." She said on the former but started to moan on the latter.

' _I guess she really is an Apostle of Death and Destruction.'_ I thought as I was extremely creeped out.

"Yes, well…. I'll see you later." I quickly said and left, but not before hearing.

"Oh yes, we shall see each other again." She said seductively.

I took the radio from Youji before he left to his team.

"Lieutenant Itami here, comrade Colonel." I said.

" _Your other world son is interesting Lieutenant."_ He said clearly amused

"So I've been told sir." I sad slightly irritated.

" _He has given us a radio frequency of us to call his commanders, while we talk to them you are to cooperate with the JSDF in the defense of Italica, understood?"_ He said

"I understand sir" I said before heading to my men.

* * *

We managed to come up with a defensive plan, since we have the most combat trained soldiers we would occupy the breached south gate with the infantry in the BTRs and BMPs, the west gate would be under the JSDF with support from the BMPs and BTRs, and the east gate would be under Princess Piña along with the majority of the towns soldiers and militia with the support of the T-72B, T-80U and the UAZs with the infantry they carried. The munitions in the Ural truck were spit into three for all defensive areas while the medical supplies were given to the designates medics they have also been ordered to teach the locals of first aid, the food supplies were given to the defending militiamen to keep their strength up.

I stood on top of the gate tower overlooking both inside and outside of the town.

I took out my radio and called Youji.

"RT3 Actual, this is RT6 Actual, how are things on your end?" I asked.

We decided since it was confusing we were both Itami we decided to call ourselves by our callsigns.

" _Everything is ready on our end, RT6 Actual."_ He answered.

"Good, Eastern Gate status report."

" _Da, Eastern Gate is secured tovarich komandier, our tanks are blocking the gate as ordered, and the troops have set themselves up on the walls."_ The T-80U's commander said.

"Good, are the locals giving you trouble?" I asked.

" _No sir, but the locals have been asking questions about us. Especially Princess Piña but only about where we come from and our history."_ He said.

"Understood." I replied before moving to the towers side, I spot Yuri and radios him.

"Yuri, are we ready?" I asked

He picks up his radio.

" _Da, tovarich we're ready."_ He said, I nod at him.

I radioed command.

"Sokol-1, RT6 Actual, I need a status report on the enemy numbers" I said. Though I wish I didn't.

" _Da, Lieutenant, the estimated number of enemy forces are estimates to be 300,000."_ The Colonel said gravely.

' _300,000!? How did they get so much people!?'_ I thought, shocked at the information.

"Sir, how did they get so many soldiers?" I said, trying to hide my surprise.

" _We asked the JSDF that and said they are remnants of the Imperial soldiers sent to attack Alnus Hill and the rest are from the Army of Unified Kingdoms, a vassal organization similar to our Warsaw Pact. When their leaders were killed they must have deserted and formed into one big bandit group."_ He reported.

"Understood sir, and we probably need those reinforcements now because I see dust clouds coming towards us from all sides sir." I said as I looked through my binoculars.

" _Understood Lieutenant, We see it, we've already contacted JSDF command and they have mobilized their reinforcements, so have we, E.T.A. on both reinforcements will be one hour, dawn at the latest."_ The Colonel reported

"I don't know if we have enough munitions to even hold 300,000 enemy for half that time sir." I voiced my concern.

" _That is why I've sent another Il-76 reconnaissance plane loaded with munitions and will arrive there shortly. You are to hold at all cost, is that understood Lieutenant?"_ The Colonel says seriously.

"Yes sir, RT6 Actual out." I said before calling out to all frequency.

"To all units, put me on speaker." I ordered.

" _ **To all defenders of Italica, this is First Lieutenant Yusuke Itami of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, it a matter of minutes the bandits will attack this town. They will come here and kill your friends and families. But we will not let that happened! You fight not for the Empire but for your families, your love ones, and your homes! The enemy may greatly outnumbers us but unlike them our will is unbreakable, our courage is indestructible! We will hold our ground until reinforcements arrive! For Italica!"**_ I said through the radio being broadcasted by speakers in their language.

War cries could be heard on all sides of Italics, and I swear I heard Rory moaning

At 0430 Hours we were showered with arrows from all sides, thanks to the reconnaissance plane above us we were warned in time and suffered no casualties.

"All designated marksmen are to take out the archers and mages but make every shot count!" I yelled through the radio.

Then the bandits charged.

"To all units when they get in range open fire, but focus on those who are carrying ladders and rams." I said as I aimed down .

5… 4… 3… 2…

"Open Fire!"

The night was lit up by flares, it must have a negative affect on them because all of them stopped the moment the flares exploded.

' _They must be experiencing PTSD because of what happened on Alnus.'_ I thought.

Seeing they stopped right in our effective range I took the initiative and made the first kill.

The others soon followed and open fired.

The night was filled with bullet tracers, explosions, and flares.

The bodies were pilling up as the bandits kept charging, stepping on their comrades some even used their fallen as body shields.

We had been shooting for over 45 minutes, the bandits have managed to get to the wall but they still didn't have any rams or ladders, on the entrance of the destroyed gate the bandits who managed to get in where met with a hail of concentrated fire.

We were slowly plugging the gate, with the bodies of the bandits.

At this point we've already exhausted a quarter of our ammo even with the munitions drop.

"East Gate report!" I said calling the eastern defenders

" _Da tovarich komandier! We are facing a horde of charging bandits and they are getting closer! Well hold as long as we can but we are running low on ammo for our main gun, we have one HEAT round left and the T-72 has 3 Phosphorus Rounds we will have to abandon the outer area of the wall soon!"_ the tank commander said

' _Shit! We can't fight against this numbers.' I thought._

"Understood, use the phosphorus rounds on highly concentrated enemies only but save the HEAT round for later! When you run out of ammo for your main gun head inside the gate, when the managed to take down the gate wait for the bandits to concentrate there then hit them with the HEAT it will destroy the gate and plug it!" I ordered.

" _Understood Comrade Lieutenant, I will carry them out."_ He said.

"RT3 Actual, report" I radios Youji.

" _Hai RT6 Actual, we are holding here and- Oi! Shino! Get back here!"_ I heard Youji

" _Hahahahahaha Your souls shall be taken to Emroy!"_ I hear Rory in the background

" _Come and get some! Hahahaha!"_ I could also hear Shinto.

' _They're having fun.'_ I said as I sweatdropped.

" _Ah. Ehehe sorry about that, we're holding here and- wait. They're… retreating?"_ He said.

' _Retreating? Why are they-"_ My thoughts where interrupted when the radio crackled.

" _Comrade Lieutenant, the bandits are retreating!"_ the tank commander said

' _Wha-'_

" _Comrade Lieutenant! Enemy reinforcements coming from the east!"_ Yuri reported.

" _Tovarich! More bandits coming from the west!"_ Boris reported also.

' _Their aiming for a breakthrough here!'_ I realized their plans.

"To all east and west elements! Head to the south gate they are planning to overwhelm our defenses! Run over the bandits if you have to!" I ordered.

" _Da tovarich! We're on our way! Driver get this tank rolling! Davay! Davay!"_ The tank commander said.

" _Hai! Everyone get to the southern gate! Move!"_ Youji said.

We held our ground while the others made their way here.

We dropped grenades down the wall, we used our grenade launchers and RPGs on concentrated groups, but they just kept coming.

' _Are they planning on using their dead comrades as a ramp to climb the wall? They just won't stop coming!'_ I thought as I look down on the seemingly endless horde.

*Beep Beep*

I turn around I see Youji and his team.

They set themselves up on the inner defenses but Rory and Shino ran forward into the fray causing the others to follow them outside.

I turn towards the eastern flank and see the T-80U and T-72B firing on the bandits along with the UAZs and their troops.

Then I turn towards the west to see the BMP-2s and BTR-80s with their troops shooting also.

I look to the horizon. The sun was rising.

' _Any minute now, we just need to hold on'_ I told myself.

I ran down towards Youji and his team. With my team following me.

"Hahahaha! Eat bullets you bastards!" Papa Bear said as he sprayed the enemy with bullets.

"Yeah! Get some!" Seiichi said.

"We better get hazard pay for this! I want a vacation when we get back to base!" A very frustrated Seitaro said.

We were running out of ammo, but then we heard it.

* * *

Insert: Wagner – Ride of the Valkyries

* * *

Music in the distance I turn towards it and saw the JSDF reinforcements but soon after I heard something that was truly music to my ears.

*BBBRRRTTTTTT*

I saw a Su-25 Frogfoot fly overhead delivering a rain of bullets meant for tanks. It tore through they bodies blowing them up turning them into a mess on the ground.

" _Ohotnik here, I hope were not late."_

Then two more Su-25s rained bullets down on the bandits.

I turned around to the south to see 20 Mi-24V HINDs, 10 Mi-28 Havocs, 30 Mi-8 HIPs carrying BTR-90sband infantry, 20 Mi-26 Halos carrying BMP-2s and infantry, and a Ka-25 Hormones carrying Colonel Orlovsky

Then I see 8 Il-76 splitting into two groups and starts to drop their cargo of 24 tanks, 12 T-80Us and 12 T-72Bs on the east and western flanks

" _To all defending forces this is Sokol-1, reinforcements have arrived."_

The JSDF reinforcements started to rope down troops inside the walls while the Mi-8s dropped their BTRs and infantry to the east and west to support the tanks.

The bandits were now trying to retreat, taking the initiative, the Mi-26s dropped their BMPs and unloaded their infantry in front of the walls.

The bandits tries to run to the forest to escape.

" _Varon, the bandits are trying to escape through the forest. Burn it down and cutoff their escape route."_ The Colonel ordered.

" _Da tovarich polkovnik, burning them now."_ The pilot said

I saw 3 MiG-27 Flogger-Ds proceeding to burn the forest along with the escaping bandits.

Then the radio turned on.

* * *

Insert: Red Army Choir – Polyushke Polye

* * *

" _Tovarichi!"_

I turn to see Captain Malashenko on top of his tank on the eastern flank, broadcasting to all frequency.

" _It's good to fight with you once again, and it will be better once we kill every single bandit here!"_

"YEAH!" could be heard all over.

" _These bandits you see before you were once proud murderers for the Empire, now look at them! They are now nothing but animals!"_

Laughs could be heard all over, I felt something grab my arm and legs, I turn to see Rory clinging to me with the most aroused face I've ever seen in my life.

' _Even Marino didn't look this aroused when she was still alive!'_ I though as a could feel my leg pant starting to go wet.

" _The Empire thought they could come to our world and enslave us!"_

The men started to shout and sneer.

" _They though we would bow down to them!"_

"No!" Could be heard everywhere

" _But now we shall show the Empire that the Red Army bows to no one! We shall show them the might of the Soviet Union!"_ He finished as 3 MiG-27s flied over head dropping cluster bombs at the bandits.

 **URA! URA! URA! URA!**

They all opened fire.

The Mi-24s and Mi-28s rained rocket pods on the bandits the while their guns were spitting lead.

The Su-25s rained hell until they exhausted their munitions

The Napalm loaded MiG-27 made one last pass burning bandits to a crisp before returning to base.

So did the Cluster Bomb loaded MiG-27s

" _To all units this is Sokol-1, I'm calling in a heavy airstrike, get out of the blast zone immediately."_ The Colonel ordered as a Tu-95 Bear flew _over_ us

" _This is Groza, dropping payload."_ The pilot said before the my began to bomb the bandits to hell.

Then I see three more Su-25s heading towards us carrying…

' _Oh Shit'_ I thought before carrying Rory in a fireman carry then running to Youji and started to pull him with me

"We need to get out of here! Everyone Move!" I yelled out.

"Why? What's going on" Youji said completely oblivious.

I got frustrated and grabbed my slacker otherworldly son by the collar then yelled at his face at the top of my lungs.

"FUEL AIR BOMB! RUN!"

This seemed to work because we all are now sprinting towards the town.

The Su-25s flew past us and dropped their ordinance.

For a second the world was quiet, then it detonated.

The blast was enough to knock us from behind.

It sent bandits and bodies flying everywhere, it literally was raining men, dead men.

I started to get up then Rory grabbed on to me tightly holding onto my neck and wrapped her legs to my waist then… I felt my shirt wet ten.

' _Did she just?'_ I thought before she convulsed even more and my shirt got wetter and is now falling to my pants.

' _Yes she did.'_ I deadpanned, resisting the urge to kill myself

"So much death and destruction! Its so intoxicating! Its! Its! Ahhnn~~" she said before going limp but not before completely wetting me from the waist down.

I carry her in a bridal style then made towards the set upped medical tent.

I found Itami staring into the field of dead bandits.

"You ok Youji?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Hm? Ah… yea its just so much has happened in such small amount of time." He said sadly.

"You'll get used to it… son." Said with a smile.

"Thanks… dad." He smiled.

* * *

Hoped you liked it because my brain is hurting. Its one thing to be frustrated typing at a keyboarded but it's a whole new level to type at a android phone keyboard.

Masayang Semana Santa as iyong lahat.


End file.
